


Get Ready for Take Off

by IprotectKennyP (dauntperplexity)



Series: Pimms Week 2019 [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dauntperplexity/pseuds/IprotectKennyP
Summary: Kent was plotting something.Now, what that something was, Jack had no clue. But, from the way Kent had been acting over the last week, his safest bet was to just try and prepare himself for whatever Kent decided to throw his way.





	Get Ready for Take Off

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 4 of Pimms Week!
> 
> Smirk
> 
> -Not beta read. I'll do some edits once the week is over.

Kent was plotting something.

Now, what that something was, Jack had no clue. But, from the way Kent had been acting over the last week, his safest bet was to just try and prepare himself for whatever Kent decided to throw his way.

As badly as he wanted to point out Kent's plotty face whenever he saw it, he stopped himself. He had to be patient because eventually, whatever Kent was planning would reveal himself.

He could wait. He wanted to give Kent all the time he needed to put this thing together. It was all he could do since the way Kent was acting and all the clues he was leaving, if he was leaving any clues at all, were not making any sense to Jack.

He would ask Jack to drive him to stores every other day. He would take too long staring at various items. And then he would just end up buying normal and usual things for the house. While that wouldn't seem weird to anyone else, it was odd because Kent usually liked driving the two of them. And all these little excursions were ones that Kent could do without Jack just following him around. And not to mention the four separate occasions when Kent told Jack they had to go back to because he had mistakenly bought something and he needed to return it.

Of course, there were other "clues," but he did his best to ignore them. It was better for him to not want to waste any energy trying to guess what Kent was trying to do next. He liked whenever Kent surprised him.

After two and a half weeks and Kent still doing nothing to reveal his plot, Jack decided the best course of action was to surprise Kent before Kent surprised him.

As nefarious as it could've been, Jack just really liked catching Kent off guard.

The first thing he did was buy Kent a dozen Chianti sunflowers. He knew that Kent, beingsummer born, loved seeing sunflowers. Jack liked that he was able to surprise Kent with a colored variety. This gift got him a kiss on the cheek, a smile, and Kent wondering if he'd missed an anniversary or something.

Jack just rolled his eyes. Kent was taking playing coy to new heights. "No anniversary, Kenny," he said, then continued to make their chicken marsala for dinner.

Apparently, that was enough to jumpstart Kent into putting his plan into motion. After receiving the flowers, Kent always seemed rushed. He wanted to go to a handful of places every other day, but would always ask Jack to drive. He was leaving things all over the counters of their house. He bought Kit the wrong cat food. He was uncharacteristically messy.

Jack felt bad that he made Kent move up the timeline, but the last three weeks of doing other things with and for Kent were getting a little tiresome.

Jack bought him a card to apologize because Kent seemed to be apologizing for a lot of things after that. He raised his eyebrow when he saw the look of surprise on Kent's face when he gave it to him.

"Are you sure I didn't forget an anniversary?"

"It's just a card, Kenny."

Kent opened it, looked at it for a second, then handed it back to Jack. "Can you read it to me?"

"Read it to you?"

"Yes."

Jack opened up the card and read the generic apology message on it. He also slid over two tickets that he bought for Wicked in a few weeks. "You kept talking about wanting to see it."

"I... did," Kent said. "Thanks, Zimms." He stood up and walked over to kiss Jack on his cheek. "Thai food?"

"Sure," Jack said. "Thai food." He sat back and watched as Kent grab the menu and order their favorites from their favorite Thai restaurant.

Maybe Kent had already bought tickets for them to see the show and that was his surprise?

He'd find out soon enough, right?

Exactly one month after Jack first noticed Kent's plotty face, Kent cornered Jack in the kitchen to talk to him. "Okay," Kent said. "Zimms. Babe. Love of my life?"

"Y-yes?" Jack asked.

Kent took a few steps back once he realized that he was crowding Jack's space. "You gonna tell me why you've been acting so weird these last few weeks?"

Jack's eyes went wide. "I was acting weird?" He pointed at Kent. "You were the one acting weird."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Making me drive you everywhere. The long staring at everything you've picked up. Being weird over the sunflowers and the card."

"Because I don't know why you got them!" Kent countered. "I've been trying to figure out just what anniversary I've missed. It wasn’t the first time we kissed. It isn’t our actual anniversary. It wasn’t the first time we—"

"I was trying to get you to move forward with whatever you were plotting."

"What was I plotting?"

Jack dragged his hand down his face. "Honestly, I have no idea anymore." Mostly, because, when it came to surprises, Kent never usually played the long game.

"Zimms, if you wanted me to buy you something, all you had to do was ask."

"I can buy stuff for myself," Jack scoffed.

Kent rolled his eyes at Jack being offended. "I know. But sometimes it's nice to get exactly what you want and not have to buy it yourself." He hopped up to sit on the island in his kitchen. "Wait. How long have you been thinking I was plotting something?"

Jack blushed. "Like a month now," he said softly.

"Because of the driving and the label reading," he said.

"And other things."

Kent hopped off the island and stood in front of Jack. He kissed him on his lips. "You dork. I ran out of contacts. And Kit smashed my glasses."

"Oh," he said.

Everything made so much more sense now.

"You know how blind I am without them."

Jack did know. He was there the first time Kent went to get his eyes checked after missing passes that Kent never missed. Kent’s eyesight was not good. "Why haven't you ordered any replacements?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kent blushed as he felt like he was getting scolded. "I was getting to it."

"Kenny."

"I'll order them this weekend," he said trying to wave Jack off.

Jack reached up and held Kent by his cheeks to look into his boyfriend's eyes. "Kenny."

Kent rolled his eyes. "I'll order them now. Jeez."

"Thank you." He leaned forward and kissed Kent on his forehead before pulling away. "If you keep squinting the way you've been, you're gonna get wrinkles around your eyes," he said with a smirk knowing that would make Kent pull his phone out and order them immediately.

Kent's eyes went wide. "Gasp. How dare you?"

"Did you just say gasp?"

Kent stepped back and fixed his hat. He looked at Jack and put on his trademark smirk. "Well, if I wasn't plotting anything then, I definitely am now, Zimms."

Jack stared at Kent. Apparently that was his plotty face. "Kenny," he warned. The look on his face could only mean that Kent was going to do something that Jack would never be prepared for.

"You better be ready, Zimms. I'm gonna surprise the shit outta you,” he said as he walked away.

Jack just rolled his eyes, but he smiled a nervous smile. “Oh no.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at zimmboniandbitty.


End file.
